Solenoid fluid control valves are often used to control fluid pressure in a variety of systems, including clutch mechanisms and other devices in an automobile. The environment in which these actuators must function may have a wide temperature range, leading to variation in the solenoid fluid control valve's response to a given command current. To monitor this variation, when a manufacturer supplies a solenoid fluid control valve to a customer, the customer may request pressure accuracy information for a variety of temperatures. While the pressure accuracy information may be quickly obtained at a single temperature, performing an accuracy audit at a variety of temperatures may be time-consuming and inefficient.